My Sweet Cousin
by AniManGa19930
Summary: Len's cousins came to visit!Too bad,Len's parents and grandparents are out, leaving their son/grandson alone with the kids.How does Len handle this, when he's not used with kids?Check it in this FF!R&R plz!UPDATED!
1. Trouble 1

_I know exactly that I don't own La Corda…hey, but I own this fanfic…hehe…_

--

'My sweet Cousins'

**Trouble 1**

_AniMangaFrEAk19930_

It was a nice morning. The warm light brushed through the window, lightening up houses. Birds were chirping and singing, wooing each others. Beautiful melody was heard in the entire Tsukimori's residence. But still, the beautiful things couldn't wake the youngest Tsukimori up from his bed. It was 'still' 8 in the morning (yes, it's 'still', because I usually get up at 12 p.m. LOL) and it was Saturday, which meant no school. The blue-haired violinist pulled his sheet over trying to be shielded by the bright sunray. Who opened the curtain anyway?

The peace didn't last long, when two pairs hands opened his door knob, stepping inside silently. They went to his bed side giggling, then jumped on him, "Yenonii-chan, wa up! (Translation: Renonii-chan, wake up!!)" A brown-haired little boy yelled out, trying to wake the older up. And he succeeded. In no time the blue-haired violinist opened his eyes, still sitting on the bed. His face was showing his usual syndrome. It was no doubt he hadn't recognized his surroundings.

"Yenonii-chan!!" A little girl, who was almost at the same height as the previous boy, shook her little hand in front the violinist's face.

"Rennii-chan!!" A older-look boy called, making sure the older guy 'wake up'.

Len blinked. Once, twice… and finally recovered from his low-blood-pressure-symptom. Twelve pairs of big-bright eyes were staring at him. He turned his head from left to right, only to find 12 kids were surrounding him. His 'beloved' cousins…wait did I write beloved? Then, erase it please…

"Rennii-chan, it's 8!" A black-haired girl yelled out pointing at the clock table.

"Lite, lite….you culd go to sink…!! (Translation: Right, right….you should go to sink)"

"Do you mean 'go wash your face', Rie?" Len asked staring at the little girl.

Rie covered her mouth shyly, "Cory…" She apologized blushing.

Len let out a sigh, "That's okay. Now, would ALL of you play outside? I…" Len stopped mid-sentence when he saw all pf the kids were staring at him with are-you-coming-too-? faces.

Again, he sighed. "…will come down shortly."

The sad faces turned to smile chorusing 'hai!'

"And you remember what I said right?"

They nodded, "Hai! Don't run! Don't be naughty! Don't fight! And…" The kids looked at each other, hoping one of their groups would point out the last command.

The older guy sighed deeply, "Don't yell…"

They smiled wide, "Hai!" And with that they ran out of the room.

_Didn't I say not to run? _Len quirked an eyebrow in annoyance as he unbuttoned his shirt. _Why are they here anyway?_

--

The next things Len found when he went downstairs were a served-breakfast and a note.

Len took the note, reading it:

_Dear Ren,_

_It seems you are sleeping peacefully, so we leave this note because we don't want to wake you up. Your father and I have to go now; it's almost the check-in time. Grandpa and Grandma are out just as usual. Breakfast has already been served, so you only have to warm it up before eat it (make sure you didn't get it wrong this time!) _Len frowned at this, but then ignored it. If Tsuchiura saw it he had to be dying for laughing too much. _You can order from restaurant for lunch and dinner. We have transfer some money to your account, so I think there's no money problem._

_You must be surprise to find all the kids. _–Exactly yes- Len replied mentally. _Your uncles and aunties are out for business and another honeymoon –or so what they said-. So they left their children to us until next week, unfortunately we all have to let you take care of them._

The last sentence was his father's note he assumed, judging from the handwriting.

_Besides, the kids like you 'very much', so we believe you can handle them. We will come back next week._

_Try to survive, Ren._

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_Your Parents_

Len made a face. _Hugs and_ _Kisses? _Who did they think he is? A five-year old boy who was afraid to be alone? He stared at the note then turned to the smiling children.

"Have you had breakfast?" He asked.

The kids nodded. Somehow, Len felt relief…if they hadn't, who would cook for the 12 kids for Godsake...anyway? It would be ridiculous if all of you (the readers I mean) thinking Len should…judging from Tsuchiura, Hihara and Yunoki's experience.

"Nii-chan! Eat the food quick! We want to play with you!!" One of the kids, Ichi, yelled happily.

Len quirked an eyebrow. Play with him? For an unknown reason he disliked the idea.

Len sighed for the nth time today, "I will." _Maybe. _He added mentally. "Now, you all play outside first."

"Hai!" With that the kids ran off again.

"Matte!" They stopped.

"What did I tell you?" Len asked glaring.

The kids looked at each other, sad faces, "Don't…run…" They answered quietly.

Len nodded then the kids walked out silently.

After they disappeared, Len turned back to the note.

_P.S. We have call 'helps' for you._

_Helps?_ Len frowned. Oh, please…he didn't need anymore guests…

--

Len frowned when he found the kids were sitting in front of the kitchen.

"Yay, nii-chan ha finny eating! (Yay, nii-chan has finished eating!)" A black-haired boy, Ouji, yelled jumping happily as his gang followed.

So, Tsukimori Len had nowhere to escape. Finally after doing the dishes -which he would only do if the kids were around…- he found himself in the –non-sound-proof- Music Room surrounded by 12 children.

"Lenonii-chan!! Play the violin, please!!" The boys begged.

"No way! Rennii-chan will play piano for us!!" The girls argued.

The oldest boy, Reiichi, folded his arms glaring at the oldest girl, Reina, "So sorry…but Rennii-san has promised to play the violin firstly…" He retorted.

The girl, Reina quirked an eyebrow, then imitating her cousin, folding her arms. "Don't you know…a phrase…Ladies first?"

"Ac-tually…I don't find any part of you that is right to be called…ladies or whatever you said." Reiichi replied sarcastically.

"Look Reiichi! I don't want to fight with you!"

"And I didn't say I want!"

"You…!!" Just when Reina was going to raise her fist, all of them froze in place. No one and nothing could make a single move, even their pinkie finger. After seconds, they tried to turn their heads to where their oldest cousin was standing. His eyes were opened, and directed to them. In no time, they all stood in 'ready-to-be-scold' position.

"Didn't I tell you not to fight?" Len asked…coldly enough to make them froze and didn't utter a word.

He was angry…no…he was in bad mood today. Be left with the 12 annoying-noisy kids…and the fact he couldn't practice for a week didn't help him better.

His eyes didn't leave the trembling-figures. They looked at each other, expecting one of them could point out a good idea…which improved their oldest cousin's mood better or else…they wouldn't hear him playing anything…which wasn't good since it was out of their plan.

"So?" Len lifted his eyebrow, expecting a very-good and acceptable answer…Acceptable…he hoped they wouldn't ask him to play the two instrument…in the same time…which they did 2 years ago.

"I-I think the girls deserve it first…" Reiichi replied stuttering as the girls made a 'humph' voice. The boys glared again.

Len sighed. "Then, what song do you want?" He asked as he searched throughout the bookcase or music-sheet-case-?

"Uhm…" The girls put their hands on their chins, thinking.

_Please ask the shortest one…_ Len prayed mentally.

"Entertainer!!"

_Why should it? From all of the children's songs… _Len cursed mentally as he pulled out a music sheet in the J lines.

He sat on the piano seat, ready to move his fingers. When he had started the song, the children cut him.

"Ne, ne…nii-san…can we call you chie-chie?"

_TRANG!_ And an awful tone was created.

"What?" Len made a face.

"Because you act like a father…so much…" _An easily-getting-annoyed father._ The kids added mentally grinning.

Len stared at the smiling children, thinking hard, _perhaps this is one of their…pranks? Nah, they won't dare to do that to me. _Thinking that he would look stupid arguing with so-stubborn kids, he decided to drop the topic off, replying with 'whateva'.

Then he backed to the piano, running his finger through the keys. The girls were surrounding the piano as the boys were leaned against the wall, closing their eyes…enjoying the melody.

--**Meanwhile** --

"Mataku…why should we go to his house today?" A guy groaned as he ran his hands through his hair.

A girl beside him shrugged her shoulder, "Can't be help. It's a request from 'them' afterall."

"Yeah…remind me that each time I see him." The guy replied sarcastically as the girl sweatdropped. Then they stopped, staring at a big house.

"They said we should go inside unnoticeable right?" The guy nodded.

She gulped. Just when she went to push the gate…they heard a beautiful melody was played…Entertainer.

"Didn't she told us she isn't in house…because a concert trip?" The tall guy asked frowning.

The girl nodded before asking, "Then, who is playing the piano?"

"Beats me." Was a reply from the guy before he pushed the gate opened. And later…found a very-unexpected scene inside.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Sorry, for the bad grammar. This FF will be end on April (hope so) b'coz this is Len's birthday (24th April) edition! Three shots! Probably!

Please review!


	2. Trouble 2

_I don't own La Corda. _

**foxfire flamequeen, JZKC, mysteriousperson, Narumi Rhen, Pathetic Rainbow: Thanks for reviewing.**

**For answering Narumi Rhen's review, please scroll down and read the second chappie!**

--

My Sweet Cousins

**Trouble 2 **

_AniMangaFrEAk19930_

Tsuchiura Ryotaro never knew in his life that, THAT Tsukimori owned a Kindergarten. Considering that the Tsukimori who was near him always didn't say a thing about his family, he knew he shouldn't judge it by himself. But, man…that 'annoying' violinist who he knew wasn't used with kids, is surrounded by kids now was something he should know why.

Okay, so…probably Kindergarten wasn't the answer…a Day Care? Nah, he doubted any parents would entrust their children to him. Tsuchiura made a face, every second he thought about the possibilities, made him couldn't think.

Hino Kahoko, the girl who had been beside Tsuchiura all the time, was also witnessing the scene. It seemed like the blue-haired violinist hadn't notice their presence, he was humming (A/N: O.O Did I type it correctly?) along with the children. Tsuchiura and Kahoko didn't make a single move, they froze in place. The scene affected them…too much.

Finally, one of them children…Reiichi who had been leaning against the wall, noticing the pianist and violinist, signaled his gang.

Tsukimori finished the song with sigh, and yells from the children, "Again! Again!"

"No."

"Ow… Chie-chie c'mon …don't be meanie…" That's it. Adults always lose to those puppy eyes they have. Even the famous Ice Block, Tsukimori Ren had back off a little.

"Chi…Chie-chie??" Tsukimori immediately turned his head to the shock voices, only to found his eyes widened by the sight.

"Hi-Hino!" Tsukimori stood up abruptly, almost imitating Tsuchiura's reaction when Kahoko found him playing piano. The violinist he…ehem…admired of…and his rival were watching him playing with the children, most likely singing (or humming…whateva I don't care) with them! Hell for Tsukimori Ren!

The three 2nd graders stared at each other for a long time. Kahoko and Tsuchiura had a big sweatdrops on their heads, and Tsukimori gulped nervously.

Rie, the shyest girl tugged her older cousin's pants, taking his attention, "Chie-chie…woo a day? (who are they?)"

"Chie-chie's friends?" Hoshi, a black-haired boy, asked raising his eyebrow slightly.

"Uhm…" Tsuchiura started. "I don't know Tsukimori…you have…" The pianist stared to all the children before continued, "…many children?" He finished grin a bit.

"They're not my children!" Tsukimori replied quickly.

And the kids gave a quick response as quickly as Tsukimori's answer, "That's so mean, Chie-Chie! You abandon us?? Are you going to let Kaa-chan take care of us ALONE??" They cried dramatically.

Their 'chie-chie' replied with his famous glare, "Stop playing. You make them more misunderstand things."

The children never dared to bother their oldest cousin more when he had shot his glare, "Gomen nasai…" They bowed almost making a 'fake' cry.

"There, there….Tsukimori-kun. They're only kids." Kahoko comforted.

"That's right. No need to be that harsh." Tsuchiura added.

The kids looked at them, eyes shining brilliantly. "Kaa-san!! Tou-chan!!" Was all they could yell before the teenagers fell anime mode.

_Kids._

--

Tsukimori sat on his couch made a face. Tsuchiura and Kahoko had been smiling all the way, and he didn't like it. Afterall, he wasn't in good situation.

"Aha…so the 'little help' your parents mean…is this?" Tsuchiura asked as watching the kids running around his rival.

"Actually, I didn't need your help…"

"Yes, you didn't…but now you do…" Tsuchiura replied grinning. Curse the slip tongue.

"They're so KAWAII! Are all of them your cousins?" Kahoko asked as she took Rie on her lap.

"ALL of THEM." Tsukimori replied in convince tone.

Suddenly the 11 kids stood in front of Tsuchiura and Kahoko smiling.

A brown-haired guy started first, "I'm Reiichi. My father is Junjii-chan's first brother. 7 years old."

Next a maroon-haired girl, "I'm Reina. Auntie Misa's second brother's daughter. 6 years old."

"Ichi. Reinii-chan's second brother. 5 years old."

"Hana, Reinii-san's only sister. I'm 6."

"Hoshi, Auntie Misa's sister's first son. 6 years old."

"Taku. Reina's brother. 5."

"And we're the female twins! Coco and Ceci! 5! Hoshi's sisters!"

"And…we're the male twins! Yin and Yang! 5! Rei's brothers!"

"Jin. Leina's bruda (Gin, Reina's brother). 4."

"And she's Rie. Reina's only sister. 3…" They said in unison pointing at the little girl in Kahoko's lap. "Yoroshiku!!" They chorused smiling innocently.

"KAWAI!!" Kahoko smiled widened.

"And noisy." Tsukimori added sarcastically.

"Moo…Tsukimori…that's a harsh word you say. They're so cute, you should have hugged them." Tsukimori replied with a scoff.

"That's right, Kaa-san. Ex-Chie-chie is so mean, he made us crying all day…"The kids started as they cried.

"When did I?" Tsukimori muttered. As he remembered he never made the kids cry or sad. Okay, he had scold them times, but they never cried. They 'fake' cry! And what's with the 'ex'?

"There, there…kids…isn't 'ex' a little too harsh?" Tsuchiura said grinning. He liked the kids 'a little'.

"Uhm, then…2nd chie-chie…because you're the first…" There goes, Tsukimori Ren got demoted.

"Now, if you call them like that…Isn't me, your mother, will look bad?"

"Why so?" The kids raised their eyebrows in confusion.

"Having two husbands is bad."

"Why? Having two 'handsome' husbands is wonderful!"

"Right!"

Kahoko sighed. There's no use fighting over 'innocent' –which is not- children. _Can't be help. They're kids anyway. I don't have any option but to play along._

--

They played with the kids for a long time, before Tsuchiura noticed it was almost the lunch time. After asking where the kitchen is, he immediately headed there only to find nothing left in the refrigerator.

Sigh, "Tsukimori…where exactly your food goes?"

"Actually…there was and is nothing inside." Tsukimori replied calmly as ever.

"And how the hell you eat??" Tsuchiura asked, a bit shock with the current information.

"I order it." Tsukimori replied shrugging. Tsuchiura could only stare at the helpless violinist.

"Ne, Tsuchiura-kun. Shouldn't we go to Supermarket now?" Kahoko asked as she let Rie down.

"Right." Tsuchiura nodded, turning to the kids he asked, "So, who want to go with me?"

Upon hearing the question, the room was filled with 'ME!' yells. That's it, before the oldest Tsukimori glared signaling them to shut up. The kids began to turn their volume down. Tsuchiura and Kahoko's attentions shifted to the quiet and older one, Reiichi. He had been sitting on the floor, reading books ignoring the noise.

"Say, Reiichi-kun. Why don't you go with Tsuchiura-kun?" Kahoko asked approaching him.

"No. That's too troublesome." The little boy replied expressionless.

"Then, it's decided. Reiichi-kun will go with you Tsuchiura-kun!" Kahoko said suddenly smiling.

"Please don't decide it by yourself, Hino-san." Reiichi said sighing.

"Ja…what do you want for lunch and dinner?" The kids looked at each other when the green-haired pianist asked the question.

(For easier purpose, the next dialogues will be in the following condition, please understand)

Reiichi: "Anything that edible."

Reina: "Caviar!"

Hoshi: "Steak!"

Ichi: "Hamburger!"

Hana: "I-I'm okay with salad…"

Taku: "Uhm…lobster…err…no…bacon…err...no…hmm…this is hard…"

Coco and Ceci: "Roasted Chicken!"

Yin and Yang: "Peking Duck!"

Gin: "Jin wah I cream! (Gin wants ice cream!)"

Rie: "Tamagyo…"

The requests made the three senior shaded in shadow. How could they grant them all?

"How did you manage to feed them all?" Tsuchiura asked at Tsukimori in awe face.

"That's why I like to make rules and order it." Tsukimori replied stoically.

Tsuchiura sighed as he ran his hands through his hair, "Listen. You can only pick one." Wrong words from Papa Tsuchiura, now the room filled with much more noises, even Tsukimori's death glare didn't stop anything.

The kids kept fighting with 'mine's the best'. Another long sigh from Tsuchiura before he spoke up, "How about we eat in turns?" He asked, pointing out a solution.

"No!" The kids refused in unison.

"Our appetite today won't be same as tomorrow!!" They argued.

The second graders were silenced, amazed at how they understand to say all those things at that young age.

_This will be long and hard. _

**To be Continued…**

**A/N: **Finally, I manage to write the 2nd. Anyway, I don't think I can end it before April ends in three shots, so ALL PLANS CANCELED!

I don't have anything to say, but PLEASE REVIEW!

**'****What If****'**** condition (Warning: This is only an imagination!)**

**What if it was Hihara and Yunoki who came?**

Hihara; What?? Chie-chie? You already have children, Tsukimori??

Yunoki: My, Congratulation.

Tsukimori: They're not my children.

Hihara: How old are you when you have them?

Tsukimori: That's why I said they AREN'T my children!

Reiichi: I'm the oldest, 7.

Yunoki: Hmm…then it means Tsukimori-kun had him at the age of 9.

Hihara: EHHH??

Tsukimori: That's why I said, senpai…they ARE NOT my children!

Hihara: You're awesome, Tsukimori!

Yunoki: If I may know, who is the mother?

Tsukimori: ARGHHHHHHHH!!

That day was noted in everyone mind as the first day when Tsukimori Ren exploded.

**Just my stupid imagination, please ignore it.**


	3. NOTICE!

NOTICE

**NOTICE!!**

**Responsing my reviewers…**

**I need someone who is kindly enough to be my Beta-reader for this story!!**

**The important thing is she/he must be patient enough to bear with my lack of English.**

**Please!! I need him/her A.S.A.P.!!11**


	4. Trouble 3

_I'm blaming myself for not owning such wonderful thing like La Corda…_

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating it in a long time…**

* * *

**Kaho-Chan-Cutie: I'm updating it…hehe…sorry for being late**

**Tchb: Thanks. But I've got one. But if you don't mind please be my beta-reader for other story…(rubs head)**

**Idzny: Glad you like them…**

**Aviane13: In my sister opinion, the baby language isn't funny, pouts…and I'm not planning to add more fathers though**

**And thanks for the others as all, sorry for not putting in the list but thanks for the review.**

* * *

Narration

"Talk"

_'Thought'_

_Narration/Flashback_

EMPHASIS WORD

* * *

**My Sweet Little Cousins**  
Trouble 3

Silence.

A long silence filled the air. The green-haired pianist had just gone to buy groceries along with his rival's credit card. Well, afterall his parents transferred the money for that purpose. The problem was- leaving him with the female violinist wasn't really a good idea. A few minutes had just passed and both of them had already felt uneasy. Tsukimori tried to distract himself by reading a book and Hino was busy playing with the kids.

"Chie-chie, what are you reading?" Reina, the eldest girl asked.

"How to Punish your Bad Children." Tsukimori replied coolly as his cousin had stopped to breath and Hino was already sweatdropping.

"Ma-Maa…why don't you play with us, Chie-chie?" Reina plead tugging at her 2nd father's sleeve.

Tsukimori took a glance at the girl before letting out a sigh, "Alright." He said closing his book.

The maroon-haired girl curved a wide smile hearing her father answer but stopped when the bluenette continued.

"I've been wanting to ask you…" Tsukimori turned to her, staring, "What are you kids planning?"

Reina twitched, looking at the older guy innocently, "What do you mean, Chie-chie?"

"Don't give me that 'I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about' look. You know what I mean." Tsukimori glared, demanding an answer.

"But, nii-san…It doesn't mean I know what…the others are planning." The little girl said defensively.

"Don't play dumb with me, Reina. You and Reiichi have always been and will ALWAYS be the mastermind." The bluenette replied stoically.

"There, there, Tsu-Tsukimori-kun…there's no proof that they're planning something." Hino reassured.

"Hino…" The bluenette started, "I've known these _brats_ for years. And whenever they came would only mean something will be happen according to their plan." The red-haired violinist blinked twice to make sure her _friend_ had just said '_brats'_.

The maroon-haired girl gulped when her eldest cousin turned to her again. She quickly stood up from the couch clapping her hands, "Hey guys, let's watch Magiranger!" She exclaimed in panicky tone.

The other kids nodded groggily then quickly left the room leaving the teenagers.

"Hmph…Running away makes it more obvious." Tsukimori stated as he returned to his book.

Hino only sweatdropped and wished for her _other friend's_ arrival silently.

--

When the green-haired pianist came back, the kids quickly gathered around him and began to rumble through the plastic bags, yelling their caviar, steak, etc. Hino was smiling widely as she began to think what to cook as Tsukimori stared at the bags frowning. He noted to himself not to take care of that many children _ever again_.

"Warui, Tsukimori. I've tried but it seems like there's too many people to be fed..." Tsuchiura explained apologetically returning his rival's credit card. The bluenette nodded understandingly and took it.

They quickly brought the bags to the kitchen and put everything in the refrigerator. The green-haired pianist restrained himself as he turned to his rival, "Ja…Tsukimori. Where's the apron?"

The bluenette let out a sigh before replying, "I don't think you should wear it."

"Huh?"

He walked to a nearby cabinet revealing a lot neatly-placed, girly aprons inside. Hino burst into laughter imagining Tsuchiura using that thing while the green-haired pianist turned pale upon seeing the aprons which were decorated with lace.

"You-you're not telling me to wear this, right?" Tsuchiura asked pointing at the white thing in his rival's hand.

"I TOLD you not to wear it." The bluenette replied calmly. "So, are you going to use it or not?"

"On second thought... I think I'll just cook WITHOUT the apron." Tsuchiura exclaimed putting the 'without' in emphasis.

"Good decision. I'll be sick if you wear it." Tsukimori nodded in agreement. He turned to the other violinist pushing the apron "Here, Hino."

"Thank you." Hino smiled as she took it.

"Hino…" Tsukimori called.

"Yes?"

"Please don't forget to take care of your fingers."

The red-haired girl sweatdropped at his _caring_ statement, "Yeah, sure."

"Hino, Tsukimori…could you help me a little?"

"Hai." Hino nodded as she rushed to the guy.

"Wait a minute." The pianist and female violinist turned to their _bluenette friend_, waiting for him to say… something.

"You're not telling me to help you COOK, right?"

"Ha! Of course not!" Tsuchiura replied mockingly. "There are too many things to do in kitchen BESIDES cutting and…burning something. So just come to the kitchen, the elite of Music Department." At this time his rival shot a glare towards the pianist.

-

-

-

"Here, Tsukimori." Tsukimori stared at the things in front him.

"You can't cut the food, but you can wash it, right?" Tsuchiura said smiling as he left the bluenette alone with his new task.

Tsukimori stared, stared and stared for minutes before sighing and did it.

--

"Wait, Tsukimori! You should wash it twice not once!" Tsuchiura shouted pointing at the stuff.

"Mataku…You can't even wash something??" The pianist asked unbelief.

"I can wash it." Tsukimori stated, "It's just I don't know _how many times_ I should wash it." He said defensively.

"Yeah, right…you really are helpful." The other guy replied sarcastically.

"There, there you guys." Hino tried to break up the fight but only to find herself slipped and lost her balance.

"Hino!" Both boys shouted trying to catch the girl but soon the three reached the ground.

Suddenly, a bottle fell down and the tomato sauce inside filled Tsukimori's face. Tsuchiura and Hino burst into laughters as the bluenette put on a face of mild annoyance.

Tsukimori grabbed the fallen bottle and sprouted it to his rival face. And now the pianist was in the same state as him, the violinist smirked in victory. Tsuchiura touched his face and found the red liquid already covered him.

"Tsu-ki-mori…Omae…" Tsuchiura grabbed the nearest thing and threw to his rival.

Tsukimori could only freeze when the flour whitened him. His veins popped and threw the eggs.

Soon, there was a tough war in the kitchen. They didn't even hear Hino's small voice. In no minute, the two covered with eggs and flour. They also threw the ketchup, sugar, etc. until their hands couldn't find anything.

Hino slapped her forehead letting out a heave sigh. '_They really are childish_'. Just when the girl opened her eyes, she found the two grabbed things they shouldn't, her handmade cakes.

"Wait! Not tha-"

"What are you doing, Tou-san-tachi?" Suddenly Reiichi's voice was heard.

There they were. Standing beside the door, the kids were staring at their 'tou-san' throwing food.

"Aren't you supposed to be cooking for us?" The oldest brown-haired boy asked, annoyed by his 'father's' acts.

"And what happen to the kitchen?!" Hoshi cried out.

Both boys looked at each other then turned to their female companion not knowing what to say, "Err…"

Hino stared at them angrily before yelled at the top of her lung, "GO WASH YOURSELVES AND DON'T FORGET TO COME BACK AND CLEAN THE KITCHEN!!"

"H-Hai…" The two answered abruptly then headed out muttering 'that's your fault'.

"Here. Towel and…MY clothes."

"Damn, it's your fault we got scolded."

"It would've been just fine if you didn't throw the flour." Tsukimori replied as he grabbed his towel.

"You were the one who started it all!" Tsuchiura retorted.

They both did the quarrel until they arrived at each bathroom leaving a 'Hmph!'

--

Hino let out a sigh as she put the last dish on the table. She thought they would never have lunch today. She was actually surprised to find they could clean the kitchen REAL fast... not to mention they were able to make three kinds of dishes for fourteen people.

"Man, I've never been this exhausted…" Tsuchiura sighed.

"And this all is your fault." Tsukimori added sarcastically.

"That's my line."

"Now, both of you stop!" Hino shouted as she walked between them. "Sit down and eat."

The two looked away as they did so.

They started to eat and Tsukimori could say, that was the most interest…slash that, the noisiest lunch he ever had. The kids and his friends were telling stories in turn. Really…that bothered him much. They were supposed to be eating not telling stories.

What annoyed Tsukimori more was; they kept doing that after lunch. Tsuchiura and Tsukimori were reading and the kids gathered around their mum beside the couch their fathers sat on.

"Ah, I have an interesting story!" Hoshi exclaimed suddenly grinning.

"Really? Tell mum." Hino said in enthusiasm.

"Hmm..." The boy started.

(A/N: The kid didn't tell it this smoothly, but to make it easier to read so I make it normally without the 'baby language')

_Once upon a time, there was a princess who was very beautiful. Her parents were very proud of her. Too bad her mother died. Her father got married again. Her stepmother was really wicked. She hated the princess because of her beauty. So one day, she ordered a hunter to kill her._

"Oh, I know. You are going to tell a story about Snow White, right?" Hino guessed smiling.

"Sort of." The kid replied smiling.

At this time the 2nd graders knitted their eyebrows in confusion.

"May I continue now, Kaa-chan?"

"Ah, sure."

Tsukimori and Tsuchiura kept looking at their books though their mind were on the kid's story.

_Fortunately, the hunter was in love with the Princess so he let the princess go. Knowing that the hunter might get killed when he got back, the princess asked him to run away with her._

_'Now, this isn't Snow White.'_ Hino thought mentally.

_They ran to the forest and found a small house. The two went in and found twelve dwarfs._

_'Wasn't it supposed to be seven dwarfs?'_ Tsukimori asked mentally.  
_  
They asked them if they could live there and the dwarfs agreed. They were very happy especially when the hunter could play the piano very well. _(At this time Tsukimori looked at Tsuchiura)_ A week later, a prince came. He heard laughter inside the small house so he came in to check._

_'Wasn't the prince supposed to appear when the princess died because of the poison apple?' _Tsuchiura asked mentally.

_So the prince met with the dwarfs, hunter and princess. He asked if it's okay for him to live with them for a while and the dwarfs agreed only if he would play his violin for them. _(Tsuchiura stared at the sweatdropping Tsukimori)_ Amazingly, the prince could play very well and the princess was happy with another companion. Soon, the prince also fell in love with the princess because of her kindness.  
_  
Suddenly, Tsukimori and Tsuchiura coughed stopping the kid. Hino and the kids looked at them.

"Uh, don't mind us, just continue."

_Both prince and hunter knew they loved the princess and fought to get her love. The dwarfs who knew this told the princess. The princess was very confused so she got awkward whenever she was with them. Knowing the princess had found out their feelings, they asked her straight. "Who do you choose?"  
_  
_'Huh…if only I could do something like that.'_ Both TsuTsu admitted silently.

_The princess wasn't prepared for that straight question so she asked them to give her some time to think. They agreed and the prince stayed longer. After about a month, the princess finally came and told them her decision._  
_  
'Odd…the princess' stepmother hadn't appeared yet.'_ Hino thought.  
_  
The princess chose to stay with that prince…but! The hunter and the dwarfs had to go with them to the castle. The dwarfs said they loved to live in the forest so the prince and the princess only brought the hunter with them._

When Hoshi stopped, Tsukimori had curved a smirk and Tsuchiura put out a face of mild annoyance.

"Is it happily ever after?" Hino asked smiling.

"No, there's still a continuation." Reina continued.

_Sadly after about three weeks of their wedding, the prince asked the princess for a divorce._

"WHAT??" The three 2nd graders yelled out shocked.

"Yeah, he said…"

_"Sorry princess, but I found out that I love my violin more than you. I know you will only suffer if you are with me, I hope you can gain your happiness with the hunter. Adios."_

And so the hunter comforted the princess, and the princess decided to marry her savior and they lived happily ever after...

"THE…END!" The kids ended it happily.

"Wait a minute! What kind of fairytale is that??" Tsukimori protested.

"It's just like one of those other fairytales." Tsuchiura said in sing-a-song voice.

"I can't believe it! The prince is such a jerk!" Hino shouted angrily.

"What is jerk, Kaa-chan?" Ichi asked innocently.

"Ugh…well…that's…something you shouldn't know." Their mother answered groggily, looking at their fathers expectantly.

"Eh?? But, we wah cu naw, Kaa-chan!" Gin said tugging at Hino.

The pianist let out a sigh then tousled Gin's hair, "Jerk is bad…now do you understand?" Tsuchiura explained smiling.

"Oh…so jerk is bad…uhm…then…is the prince bad…?" The kids asked at the panic red-haired girl.

"Yeah, of course…" Hino replied confidently.

"Then…the hunter is better than him, right?"

"Yeah." Hino nodded in agreement as Tsuchiura gave a victory smile and Tsukimori gave an annoyed face.

Hino was really dense.

**Continuará…**

**A/N: Nothing to say but please review. And thanks for Beta-reader.**


End file.
